


Feeding Nagito

by tru3p1ayaZz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Choking, M/M, Memeing for fun, Misunderstandings, Role Reversal, Sexual Humor, cringe comedy, kinda sexual, read it and you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tru3p1ayaZz/pseuds/tru3p1ayaZz
Summary: Mahiru asks Hajime to give Nagito some food.He agrees, but soon he wishes that he didn't.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Feeding Nagito

For some reason, Hajime found himself hesitating before he entered the room where Nagito was waiting. He didn’t know why, seeing as (in theory) Nagito presented no threat to him- as long as they tied him up properly, that is.

_No, no, he probably hasn’t gotten out of it. He definitely hasn’t gotten out of it. He got double teamed by Kazuichi and Nekomaru; there’s no way they messed it up._

Despite his efforts to reassure himself using common sense, Hajime still found himself standing outside the dining hall, carrying the tray of food meant for the lucky student. It contained a banana, some plain yogurt, and a bottle of water.

_It’s fine, right? He’s tied up, and I’m not. He needs me to deliver him the food, not the other way around. So he can’t do anything to me here. I’m just gonna drop this off, then go and hang out with the other, relatively normal students who aren’t trying to kill someone… I hope._

Gathering his nerves, Hajime slowly pushed the door open. He didn’t want to drop anything on the tray, and he was still afraid of what Nagito might have planned for him.

Thankfully, he hadn’t broken out of the knots that Nekomaru and Kazuichi set up yet, nor was he trying to. The white haired boy was just lying on the ground, and greeted Hajime with a smile when he saw him enter.

“Hello there, Hajime. I would shake your hand or give you a wave right now, but as you can see… I can’t. Though I doubt that you would want to shake hands with trash like me, so I’m more than grateful that you showed up to bring me some food. It’s much more than someone like myself deserves.”

“Okay, so I’m just gonna leave this here,” Hajime replied as he set the tray down besides Nagito, “and now I’m gonna do something better with my time. Which, in this case, is literally anything else. Goodbye now,” Hajime said as he walked back towards the exit.

“Oh, wait. Aren’t you going to feed me?”

Hajime turned back towards Nagito almost entirely out of shock over what the lucky student asked of him- and in the same casual tone that he almost always used, no less. “Excuse me, what?”

“Well, I would need someone to feed me, since as you can see…” Nagito trailed off, not needing to say anymore. The rope did the talking for him.

_Shit. Of course this guy finds a way to be as annoying as possible. He probably did this exact same thing with Mahiru, and that led her to ask me to feed him instead. Not like I blame her, but… goddamnit, Nagito._

“If only I didn’t have a talent as worthless as the Ultimate Lucky Student, then maybe I could find a way. Perhaps if I was the Ultimate Telekinetic, I could peel that banana, and open up the bottle of water and that container of yogurt… but unfortunately, I’ll need someone to feed me. I know, it’s more than trash like me deserves.”

“Look Nagito, I’m not gonna indulge whatever sick fantasies you have in that twisted mind of yours. I’ll just open this stuff up and leave you to it, okay?” Hajime responded, an edge of anger in his voice as he peeled the banana while opening up the bottle of water and yogurt. 

“There you go. Now eat up so we don’t have to go through one of those class trials again,” Hajime continued, the contempt in his tone still clearly audible. When he saw that Nagito wasn’t eating right away, he got even more frustrated, and pushed the tray closer to him. “The hell is wrong with you? Eat.”

“You know that game, Twilight Syndrome Murder Case? I thought it was actually pretty good. Sure, the graphics were… not great, but other than that, it was fine.”

Hajime’s expression went from one of anger to one of bewilderment. _How the fuck do you know about that?_

“How the fuck do you know about that?”

“...I got up and played it?” Nagito asked, as if he had no idea why Hajime was so confused.

_Okay, I take back what I said about Kazuichi and Nekomaru. Jesus Christ, E.L. James could’ve done a better job of tying him up. I didn’t know they were villains from a Bond movie-_

“I’ve gotta say,” Nagito continued, interrupting Hajime’s train of thought, “that I’m disappointed at the amount of people who haven’t played it. You don’t really think that running away from this motive is the solution, now do you?”

Somehow, even though Nagito was tied up and laying on the ground, Hajime felt like the lucky student had the power in this situation. 

_Why… why is he making sense? He’s right- we won’t solve anything by running away. Actually, it might make things worse, because who knows how Monokuma’s gonna react to this._

“You should confront this motive head on, Hajime. After all, you can only experience true hope after facing real despair.”

_No, no. I shouldn’t listen to him- he’s crazy! I can’t just let him change the subject and do whatever he wants._

“Nagito, can you just shut up and eat already? If you’ve played the game already, then clearly those ropes aren’t a problem for you.”

“Sharp as ever, Hajime. I wouldn’t expect anything less from an Ultimate.” Realizing that Hajime wouldn’t let him talk about the game any longer, Nagito began to shuffle his way closer to the tray of food.

Although Hajime knew that Nagito was not to be trusted after the last class, and also realized that he was just humoring him by staying tied up, he couldn’t help but laugh to himself at the scene taking place before him. Seeing Nagito have such trouble trying to eat the banana reminded Hajime of the old cartoons that he used to watch after school.

Eventually, Nagito’s mouth made his way to the banana. As his lips wrapped around a big chunk of the fruit, he made sure to stare directly into Hajime’s eyes. The brown haired student ended up blushing despite himself, and he suddenly stared down at the wooden floorboards.

Unfortunately for Nagito, he quite literally bit off more than he could chew.

“Hrk!” 

The sound of Nagito choking broke Hajime out of his… altered line of thinking.

_Oh shit, oh shit! He’s actually choking! Fuck fuck fuck! I need to get Mikan… wait, she’s too far away right now! Goddamnit, what do I do?_

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…”

_1 Minute Earlier_

“Big sissssssss! Why do we have to check on that piece of shit Nagito again?” Hiyoko asked with a bag of gummy bears in her hand, clearly annoyed.

“It’s because… look, don’t think of it as us checking up on Nagito. We’re checking in on Hajime to make sure he’s ok. I mean, you know how dangerous Nagito is, right? Besides, Hajime’s a good guy and it’s the least I could do since I had him do this for me.”

“Okay, okay, fine. We’ll just roll up in there, make sure Nagito actually ate and isn’t convincing Hajime to join some kind of terrorist group, and then walk back out,” Hiyoko said as she opened the door to the old building.

The two friends walked through the old building in silence. Oddly enough, the door to the dining hall was still open, it’s doors facing inward.

And even more strange was what they heard inside.

Neither Mahiru or Hiyoko dared take another step forward, lest they be discovered, but they could both hear Nagito choking, as well as Hajime’s erratic breathing.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…” They heard Hajime repeat to himself from outside the dining hall.

Neither girl was willing to say it, but their minds had immediately jumped to the same conclusion. After about ten more seconds, Hiyoko made the first move.

“Mahiru, take out your camera right now.”

“What- I can’t just take pi-”

“If you don’t do it, you’re not a real woman and you’re not the Ultimate Photographer.”

That was all the motivation Mahiru needed to pull out her most prized possession.

_Dining Hall_

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…”

What was supposed to be a simple task had turned into a full on disaster. Nagito ended up choking on the very first bite of food he had taken and Mikan wasn’t anywhere near the old building. Now Hajime had to save him. The boy began to panic- his breathing grew erratic, and he soon found himself repeating “oh god” to no one in particular.

_Okay, okay, calm down. Think, goddamnit! I have to, I have to do that thing called… what’s it called again? It’s… oh right, it’s the Heimlich Maneuver!_

“Alright, just calm down Nagito. I’ve never done this before, but it’s worth a shot. I promise this won’t hurt- I’ll be gentle, okay?” Hajime said as he got up, trying his best to sound encouraging despite the obvious nervousness in his voice and body language. As he got up, he unintentionally knocked the tray of food over, getting yogurt on Nagito’s face and accidentally getting his own pants wet as well. But he didn’t care due to the adrenaline flowing through him at the moment.

Nagito didn’t even respond- he was too busy trying not to choke to death on the banana. If he wasn’t choking and Hajime wasn’t trying to save him, the two boys might have noticed Mahiru and Hiyoko standing just outside the door to the dining hall.

_Outside the Dining Hall_

“Oh, so he’s gonna be gentle? How considerate,” Hiyoko snarked as Mahiru prepared her camera.

“Shhhhh! Do you want us to get discovered here?!” Mahiru whisper shouted as she tried to get in a feasible position to take the photos without getting caught.

“You were louder than I was just now,” Hiyoko replied as she kept her voice low.

Not responding, Mahiru simply crouched down, camera in hand, ready to peek around the corner. She made sure to adjust the settings so that it wouldn’t make any noise when she took her photos.

_Geez, I feel like I’m in a third person shooter right now. Maybe I should’ve consulted Chiaki before doing this- she probably would’ve known how to do this. Actually, come to think of it, would Chiaki actually want to see-_

“Take the bloody shot, Mahiru! If you wait too long, we’re gonna miss them!” Hiyoko whisper shouted, bringing Mahiru out of her inner monologue. 

Eventually, Mahiru decided that going prone would be the best option, so she laid down on the wooden floor and aimed her camera at the two boys while Hiyoko crouched down just a step behind her. _I better not get any splinters from this._

Even though they ~~knew~~ thought they knew what Hajime and Nagito were doing, they were still somewhat surprised to see what was on the other side. Nagito was on his knees with ~~cum~~ a white substance on his face, while Hajime was also on his knees behind the white haired student. 

_Why is he hugging Nagito?_ Mahiru asked herself as she took the first picture. _Oh well. Shoot first, ask questions later._

And the boys were still none the wiser about Mahiru and Hiyoko’s antics.

“You know, you should’ve taken pictures of that basic bitch when she ‘accidentally’ fell down,” Hiyoko said as she continued watching Hajime thrust into Nagito from behind.

“Oh come on,” Mahiru replied while not looking back at the short girl, still intently focused on taking pictures. “It… it wouldn’t have been right.”

“And you think you’re doing the right thing right now?” Hiyoko responded, her voice quiet but still carrying its usual snark. “I mean, you gotta commit to the act fully, you know what I’m saying? Like, it would be weird if I threw in a compliment every now and again. And for you, you should either take all of the fanservice pictures or none whatsoever.”

“I see. So would you prefer it if I got up and left?” Mahiru asked rhetorically as she continued taking pictures, still not looking back at Hiyoko.

“Uh...no...”

“Then my point is proven.”

_Dining Hall_

Hajime grunted as he thrust into Nagito again, desperately trying to get the banana out of his windpipe. By now, sweat was starting to gather on his forehead, but he didn’t care. He let it drip down his face as he continued working on the lucky student from behind.

“Come on… come on Nagito, come on!”

He kept thrusting and thrusting, waiting for the release, but to no avail. As Hajime kept at it, he tried to focus on the task at hand, and not on how good it felt to have Nagito underneath him. He tried not to focus on his legs getting progressively weaker, but it was getting harder. In two ways.

Nagito, meanwhile, felt all of the blood in his body rushing to two areas. His face, which should have been a deep, sickening shade of purple, was instead as red as a strawberry. His pants had also started to become very uncomfortable- almost as uncomfortable as his throat was from choking harder than Cleveland did in the 2016 World Series.

The effect was mutual- Hajime also felt his face burning up, and an all too familiar tightness between his legs. 

Even worse (or better? I don’t know and neither does Hajime) was the pleasure that was slowly starting to build up below his waist. 

His palms were sweaty, his knees were weak and his arms were heavy from the physical exertion. He was hoping that Nagito would vomit up the ~~spaghetti~~ banana onto his ~~sweater~~ jacket already. Despite the now undeniable pleasure between his legs, Hajime was still nervous- and one could tell that on the surface with the way he was starting to hesitate in ~~grinding against~~ doing the Heimlich Maneuver on Nagito. He was far from calm when he entered this room, and he certainly wasn’t ready to try and save Nagito’s life. And as the feeling within Hajime grew more intense, he started forgetting what he came here for, and instead focused on what he was about to come to. Hajime loses focus (one might even say he lost himself) on what he’s doing due to the pleasure, even as Nagito’s choking grows oh-so-loud. The lucky student opens his mouth, but no words come out. He’s still choking now, and the writer’s just ~~joking~~ memeing now, the clock’s run out, time’s up, it’s over, blaow!

The release that both of them desperately needed finally came, and it popped out. The banana that was lodged in Nagito’s throat fell out onto the wooden floor.

It takes a while before they both realize that they’ll need a change of pants.

With the choking finally over, Nagito snaps back to reality and oh- there goes gravity- as Hajime lets go of him and he falls to the floor. Utterly exhausted, he falls right beside Nagito, beet-red faces just a few inches away from each other, but neither making direct eye contact.

_Outside the Dining Hall_

“God DAMN. What a finish!” Hiyoko whisper-shouted as the perverted side of her brain cheered like the crowd after a game winner at a basketball game.

“Alright, just need a few more pictures of the afterglow here…” Mahiru dryly remarked as she kept taking photos. Her “fun” would come soon enough, but for now she didn’t want to miss a single moment.

She’d give Hiyoko a copy of all the photos, and then keep a batch for herself. She’d label it… classified information. Yeah. No one would want to open a folder with those words on it.

_Geez… when did I get this pervy? Why am I this pervy? God, I hope no one’s watchi-_

It’s then that Mahiru remembers that there are cameras placed all throughout the island.

_Ah, shit._

She keeps taking the photos (why stop now, her career would already be ruined if anyone found out anyway), but oh- there goes the rabbit, Monomi, walking down the hallway. Thankfully, Hiyoko, being so mad as usual, is there to preserve their cover.

“Get the fuck out of here, Monomi!” She tells the teacher as she tries to hold back her volume. “This joke has gone on for way too long now, we need to wrap this story up!”

“Ha-wa-wa!” Monomi replied in surprise as she went through the floorboards (seriously, how do she and Monokuma do that?)

“Huh? Did you hear something, Hajime?” Nagito asked, clearly audible to Hiyoko and Mahiru.

“Oh shit, oh shit!” Hiyoko whispers, just loud enough for Mahiru to hear. “Our cover’s been blown, we gotta go!”

Quickly putting her camera away, Mahiru gets up and leaves the building with Hiyoko as fast as she can without making any noise. They quickly make their way back to Mahiru’s cottage and go through the pictures on her camera, both girls making a variety of perverted remarks in the process.

“I’ve gotta admire the hip action in this shot, Mahiru.”

“Not bad for a first timer, I have to say.”

“Ooh, nice. You even got his O-Face in there, excellent.”

Towards the end, they noticed a shot that showed what looked like a piece of food on the floor. Upon closer inspection, Hiyoko realized that it was a banana.

“Oh, so he actually was choking and Hajime was trying to do the Heimlich Maneuver,” Mahiru noted. There was a silence that lasted for about ten seconds before Hiyoko broke it.

“Damn. I almost feel remorse.”

“Wow. Hiyoko, I just realized that if we were a year older and they were a year younger, we’d get arrested for child porn.”

“N-no I wouldn’t,” Hiyoko said, looking away to hide her sudden nervousness. “You took the pictures, I-I didn’t have anything to do with this.”

“You’d still get arrested for possession of child porn. And you wouldn’t just be complicit, you’d be an accomplice- after all, you told me to get out the camera, didn’t you? You drove Monomi away to maintain our cover, right?” Mahiru questioned.

“Y-yeah, but surely you wouldn’t tell them anything, right? Right?”

Hiyoko’s attempt at puppy dog eyes had no effect on Mahiru, who simply stared back at her.

The shorter girl gulped in response.

_Dining Hall_

Both Hajime and Nagito were still lying down on the wooden floor, not wanting to move yet. Neither of them knew what to do or say now. Instead, they just basked in each other’s company while letting their thoughts run freely in their minds.

_To think that Hajime would save someone as worthless as me… ah, it fills me with such hope!_

_I sure hope no one finds out about what happened between me and Nag-_

It was then that Hajime looked up, and remembered that there was a camera in the dining hall.

_Goddamnit._

**Author's Note:**

> You guys like that role reversal and the forced shitty memes? In all honestly, I think Chiaki and Hajime is a better ship, but the more I thought about this scene, the more I realized that I had to send it in for the homies that ship Nagito and Hajime. I should also note that this was inspired by a scene from Undercover Brother. If you know what it is, then let me know.
> 
> pls don't sue me eminem


End file.
